


She Wasn’t Looking for a Knight, She was Looking for a Sword

by Us_lowly_peons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Comics
Genre: BAMF Daisy Johnson, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Fights, Gen, Gets action packed, Starts as fluff, actual superhero Daisy Johnson, superhero Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Us_lowly_peons/pseuds/Us_lowly_peons
Summary: “We have to be kept a Secret.”Daisy once told Coulson that the Secret Warriors and Inhumans needed to be kept a secret. What happens if events beyond her control force her to do things otherwise.Title from a quote by Atticus





	1. Chapter 1

Jersey City, New Jersey  
March 4, 2016  
16:35

Daisy smiled as she looked up at Lincoln before she pulled him down into a kiss. The doctor stiffened in surprise for a moment before leaning in and kissing back. 

“Well hello!” He said. “What was that for?”

“What I can’t just kiss my boyfriend?” Daisy asked, squinting one eye to block the sun as she looked up at the taller Inhuman. 

“Oh so I’m your boyfriend now?” Lincoln said jest in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Daisy shrugged. “You’re fun so I decided to keep you around.”

“What like a lost puppy?” Lincoln said with a weird tone in his voice and Daisy suddenly worried that she might’ve offended him. Lincoln looked down at her out of the corner of his eye before squeezing their interlocked fingers and smiling. 

“Ah you jerk!” She said, lightly slapping his chest. “You has me worried you were really upset for a minute.”

“Right now you could eat a baby in front of me and I wouldn’t be upset with you.” Lincoln said.

“Yeah?” Daisy said slightly blushing. “I guess this was a long time coming.”

The two Inhumans had finally had a chance to go out, alone. A month after “storming the castle” as Coulson put it (god he’s such a nerd) SHIELD had been running fluidly. No hiccups, all the new Inhumans they’ve encountered had been brought in safely and they were working on helping them. Jemma and Bobbi had mastered the intake process and Joey was able to go out in any case similar to his. Daisy and Lincoln were free the entire afternoon. 

Although it was kinda awkward when the had to ask Coulson’s permission ( _What like a first date?_ ) but May had been able to convince him to let them go. Now what had been SUPER awkward was May handing her a roll of condoms as Jemma was helping her get ready. 

“Don’t use them all at once.” May said in her deadpan manner. Despite Daisy could see May’s version of a smile in her eyes Daisy was 99.999999% sure she had never blushed so hard. 

Although Lincoln Was trying to beat it by saying “Yeah its a good thing you were able to convince your parents to approve it.” He said not even trying to pretend to be serious. 

Liiiiinnnnnccccoln.” She stretched out his name like a Whiney little kid. “That’s not f—“

“Relax.” He said pressing a kiss to her head. “I’m just teasing.”

“Well it wasn’t funny.” She said

“I’m sorry.” He said pulling her in for a hug. 

Worried that she ruined their afternoon she sighed, “It’s ok. I’m just still a sensitive...”

“No it’s not.” Lincoln said, “if it’s not ok it’s not ok.”

“Uhhhhh” Daisy looked at him confused raising an eyebrow. 

“It stepped over the line. I’m sorry.” Lincoln said. “If you’re sensitive about it I won’t say it again.”

“Thanks.” She said giving him a weak smile. Before pulling him into a chaste kiss before she started pulling him. “Come on. It’ll be dark soon. I love seeing the city light up.” 

“Daisy it won’t be dark for another hour and a half?” Lincoln said. 

“Yes but if we get back to the hotel room in enough time there’s a few other extra curricular’s that I’d like to try.” Daisy said, her tone making it very obvious where she was going with this. 

“Ugh I guess...” Lincoln groaned sarcastically. 

“Don’t even!” She said, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. “You know you want this!”

“I mean I’ve already seen you naked...” Lincoln said, “and you know the old saying about Milk...”

Daisy’s jaw dropped in jubilant surprise. “God you are such an Asshole!” She said, smiling as her voice going up a few octaves as she remembered the embarrassing situation he was talking about. 

“Aww is someone...”

 

BOOM!

 

Daisy and Lincoln both stumbled in surprise as the ground shook and numerous car alarms started sounding off. They exchanged looks as people started shouting and the police speaking through the megaphone. “Get on the ground or we will open fire!”

“Daisy, no.” Lincoln said keeping a grip on her wrists. 

“Lincoln you heard that!” Daisy said trying (and succeeding) to pull away. 

“I heard a job for the police.” Lincoln said, “there’s no need to get involved and draw attention to ourselves.”

“You felt that boom.” Daisy said, “What if they’re inhuman? C’mon!”

Daisy started running and Lincoln sighed before chasing her. As soon as they got to the source of commotion they realized that Daisy prediction was more than likely right. 

The man they were watching looked like Dwayne Johnson ate a Mario mushroom. Oh and he was holding a traffic sign he ripped out of the ground. People were screaming and running as two cars were on fire. 

“We’d better call this in.” Lincoln said pulling out his phone. “No need to take risks, plus you don’t...” 

Daisy was shocked as he suddenly pushed her away and various debris hit him full force. 

“Lincoln!” She screamed as he hit the ground. She ran over to him to check on his unconscious form checking up and down his body she found no blood aside from some streaming down his temple. 

“Ha ha ha!” He chortled like some bad 1930s villain. “You don’t want to mess with me! I’m Powderkeg!”

Daisy rolled her eyes as the monster named himself. It’s never a good thing when they get a name. Daisy started running as the man swung his hands toward each other. Daisy followed the man’s line of sight to a fallen officer and his partner trying to get him out of the way. As soon as they realized his partner wasn’t going to get him out of the way in time, she shielded his body with hers.

Daisy used her powers to move a car in front of them to produce cover for them. The female officer looked around before helping her partner get away. Daisy let the entire area start shaking as Daisy stepped out. Powderkeg looked around confused where the earthquake was coming from. 

“Enough.” Daisy said, stepping out from the shadows. “You aren’t hurting anyone else...”

“This is the challenger I get?” He waled incredulously. “I wanted the Avengers! Luke Cage! Jones! Daredevil! Instead I’m stuck with this little girl?”

Daisy rolled her eyes as she ignored that. “Look I realize this change is crazy and unexpected but you can’t go around doing whatever you want with these abilities!” Daisy said, holding her hand out in a show that she wasn’t going to hurt this new inhuman. “Just come with me. I’m inhuman just like you. We have people who can help you with this change.”

“You think this was an accident?” He laughed. “I bought as many fish oil pills as I could for this change! No fear my wrath!” He finished by shouting the last part and stomping his feet setting off a a trail of tiny explosions toward Daisy. 

“Shit.” She said as she dove out of the way as the explosion hit the car behind her. She yanked the pistol that was tucked into the waistband near the small of her back and fired three shots to give her cover as she dove behind a stone pillar. 

The explosive Inhuman laughed as the rounds caused tiny explosions across his skin but caused him to be none the worse for wear. She poked her head up again firing to more shots before charging at him. She smiled as her second round grazed his cheek actually causing damage. 

Her eyes widened as he clapped again this time the explosion hitting right in front of her blasting her back into the windshield of a car. She groaned as her back lit up in pain. Powder-keg jumped as high as a building, intending to land on her but at last second she rolled out of the way. 

He swung the traffic sign at her as she flipped backwards landing on her hand and hip. She twisted and spun her legs to give her momentum and maneuver her body into a three point stance. He arced the sign downward trying to smash her. She narrowly got out of the way before he swiped at her feet. 

As she did the handless cartwheel Bobbi taught her she was extremely happy the older woman had convinced her not to wear the dress she was thinking about. Not that she wouldn’t have stopped this guy in her underwear she’s extremely glad that she didn’t have to. 

Powderkeg was over extended and Daisy blasted him tossing him a few feet away. She pointed her pistol at him and fired a few more times emptying her magazine. She smirked in satisfaction as a mini explosion from his chest burned his face causing him to cry out in pain. 

She pointed both her hands at the man, releasing a steady stream of vibrational blasts as she advanced on him. “Still sure You don’t wanna give up?”

Powder-keg got angry as he got up and swung at her. Daisy preparing for this ran up the tree trunk of an arm and sitting on the back of his shoulders. Interlacing her fingers, she placed them under his chin and pulled up. 

The mammoth of a man started swinging around trying to buck him off. The severe muscle mass was working in and out of Daisy’s favor. Against since he was so strong her hold was doing next to nothing. But he was so built his muscles weren’t allowing him to reach her. 

Eventually her hands lost their grip, so she was just hanging on by her feet. He was twisting and spinning so it felt like she was trying to break in a mustang. Daisy saw a girl, 13 or 14 at most, hiding behind a car. Daisy pointed to a trash can lid next to the girl and screamed “Shield!” before the man started walking away. 

Then this stupidly brave girl runs after them with the lid Daisy tried to get her to use as protection and tosses it to Daisy. Daisy shook her head as she smiled at the girl’s antics. Daisy raised the lid above her head before repeatedly bringing it down on his head. 

After several screams and the lid started to look like a crewed on paper clip Powder keg managed to flip her off her back. She hit a car hood and slid off of it. Powder-keg clapped again blowing up the car that Daisy hit, the Agent narrowly avoiding the blast. 

“Come out, come out little girl.” He shouted. 

“I’m going to give you one last chance.” Daisy said, “Just give up!” 

“I’m gonna kill you!” He said charging. Daisy charged back, preforming a baseball slide underneath him. She takes her powers and blasts him upwards into the sky. She got up and ran away from where the explosive inhuman would land. Daisy touched the ground allowing a tiny earthquake to weaken the ground where he would land. 

As soon as Powder-keg hit the ground he went through it as he dragged down the rest of the street and a few cars down with him, burying him alive. Daisy was barely able to escape the vacuum created by the huge man. 

As the police started to rush in on the situation, Daisy slipped back to grab Lincoln. “Don’t worry Lincoln. I’ve got you.” She said rechecking him for wounds. 

“My hero.” He slurred. 

Ugh. Coulson is gonna kill me. 

 

A few miles north, a few hours later. 

 

“What’s up bud-de!” The assassin said, sitting on the desk. 

“What do you want Nat.” Steve Rogers said, going through the numerous files on his desk. Natasha fingered through the files he had. 

Pertuz, Dante  
Snow, Luna  
Vector, Valerie

“You still looking to recruit I see?”

“Yeah.” Steve said, “We aren’t going to be around forever. But hopefully the Avengers will be.”

“I’ve got someone in mind.” Natasha said handing him a tablet. 

“She’s good.” Steve said, as his eyebrows raised at Daisy’s fight. “Those moves... she kinda looks...”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natasha confirmed. “I’d recognize that style any where.”

“She’s S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Steve said, “We don’t know anything about her. We can’t trust her.”

“We Can.” Natasha said confidently. 

“How can you be sure?” Steve asked feeling the confidence radiating from his friend. After the almost four years of working together he could tell when the spy was sincere and when she was not.

“Because I’m like 90% sure she’s Phil Coulson’s daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cocoon, New York  
March 4, 2016  
19:10

Back at the SHIELD base on Daisy’s prediction had gone right as her da... director and superior officer was yelling. “You could’ve died! You could’ve been spotted!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley.” Daisy said from her spot lying on her front on the couch with her head in May’s lap. 

Coulson waited until she had her shirt off and lying on her front so he wouldn’t accidentally see something he wouldn’t want to. There was a lot of broken glass in her back and unfortunately since Daisy had been drinking alcohol Jemma refused to give her any anesthetic. She had to settle with May holding her hand and running her fingers through Daisy’s hair.

“Don’t you dare use our mutual love of Harry Potter against me!” Coulson said angrily. 

“Jeez sor -ow- ry. No body was hurt. Alls well.” 

“No! Not all’s well!” Coulson yelled, causing a few of the team to look in curiosity. “You could’ve died! I have half a mind to not let you got to Columbia!”

“WHAT!” Daisy said trying to sit up, but May pressed her forearm against her back keeping her down whispering something only Daisy couldt hear at her. “You can’t do that! I’ve worked weeks!

”Well now your injured!” Coulson said, then in a voice that could only be described as smug. 

“Actually she’s not.” Bobbi said walking in. “Most of the cuts are shallow she’ll be fine.”

Phil looked as though he was about to blow a gasket as Bobbi winked at Daisy. The two had gotten much closer since Jemma was kidnapped and Daisy had to admit whenever she dreamed about Parents at St. Agnes she also wished for an older sibling. Bobbi pretty much filled that role perfectly. NOT that she’d say that out loud. To anyone. 

“I got her some Ibuprofen and she’ll be fine in the morning.” Bobbi said, tossing May the bottle. Jemma and Coulson scowled at Bobbi and May rolled her eyes.

“Lincoln?” Daisy asked Bobbi getting to what was actually important.

“We’re going through concussion protocol right now. He should be fine.” Bobbi said, as Jemma said, 

“Annnnnd done.”

“See no worse for wear.” Daisy said slipping her top back on without giving everyone a show.

“Ummmm not exactly.” Joey said, Fitz behind him. “You might want to see this.” 

The three girls jumped up and walked out of the room as May raised her eyebrow at Coulson. “What?”

“Are you going to ground her from going to the dance next?” She asked sarcastically.

“Save it.” He said. “You’re pissed at her too.”

“No. I’m not. Proud maybe.” May said, truthfully. “Skye is a big girl. She can handle herself. I made sure of it. You are jus to overprotective.”

“She could’ve…” Coulson began before being cut off.

“Not been there and let numerous innocent people become casualties of a lunatic?” May asked, teasing him.

“Ever since Rosalind we still don’t have a relationship with the ATCU. What if they showed up before she got away. What if he had back up? Or was to powerful for her? We don’t… Fine!” He said, reluctantly agreeing with her when he realized that he was being overprotective. “And don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Notice?”

“How giddy you got when she had to lay her head in your lap.” He said, causing one of the few instances of blush he had ever seen from his best friend. “You loved it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Phillip.” May said walking out the door to see what the problem was. “I don’t get giddy.” She said over her shoulder before smiling to herself.

“GUYS!” Daisy’s voice carried. “Uh… we kinda do actually have a problem.”

“What’s wrong…” Coulson said as he looked at the TV. On screen was a screen shot of Daisy in the air in front of Powder-keg about to punch him. “Uh-Oh.”

“What’s with that name?” Joey asked looking at the title card.

“I’d be more worried about the rest of that headline.” Coulson said solemnly. 

Quake! What are Inhumans? 

 

“I just can’t believe Coulson has a daughter.” Steve said, flipping out of the way of bullets. Shortly after Natasha had dropped her bomb the Avengers assistance had been needed in Boston. 

“Yes as you’ve said repeatedly.” Natasha said over comms. Gunfire quickly followed.

“Steve, you said yourself that you barely knew the guy.” Sam said over comms. Steve smiled to himself. He liked it when it was jut the three of them together again. 

“I mean...” he started before side arming his shield. He continued as he saw it bounce off the chests of six people (new personal record!” Before it returned. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t know! You and Phil seemed pretty close.”

“Not really. More of a friend of a friend. He and Clint were close. I was also closer with the girl’s mother.” Natasha said, grunting and Steve could hear the wind whip in the familiar way of Natasha spinning around a man’s neck. 

“So tell me again?”

“Clint figured out his was alive about a month after Coulson’s funeral. I didn’t believe him.” Natasha said, smacking a man across his face with her baton. “About a week before Thor came back to earth, I saw them together. In the Hub.”

“So he’s definitely alive?” Steve asked, before rolling his eyes at a man dressed entirely in purple. Including a damn mask. 

“100%.” Natasha said. “The two of them were arguing. In a way like he had just grounded her from the dance.”

“That doesn’t mean...” Steve said as he picked up a thug and tossed him across the yard and into “She might’ve just been being insubordinate?”

“Cap. My job is to read people. I could tell.” Natasha said, “all clear here.”

“All I have is this stupid guy in purple spandex.”

“Uh is he carrying a sword?” 

“Yeah how’d you know?”

Steve could practically feel the eye roll through the comms. “Knock his ass out, Clint will owe us a drink. Then we being our search.

 

The next day FRIDAY started landing the Quinjet on Clint’s landing pad. 

“Are you sure about this Nat?” Steve asked as they knocked on his front door. “He said he’s retired.”

“Coulson is Cooper’s Godfather. Coulson set up Laura and Clint. Coulson found them this house. ” Natasha said, being serious for once. “This Girl is plastered all over the news, she’s gonna be in trouble. People are looking for powered people. If she is Coulson’s daughter she’s probably going to do something else stupid and heroic and draw attention to herself. The only reason Clint hasn’t gone out looking himself already is because I convinced him to wait for us.”

Clint opened the door in a flannel and apron. “Hey guys. We’ve been expecting you.”

Steve’s gearing picked up a squeal from the living room. “Again Auntie Wanda! Again!”

Steve smiled as he saw Wanda spinning Clint’s middle child around in the air with red mist. It was nice to see how close Wanda had become with the Barton’s. 

“Hello Steve. Natasha.” Wanda said happier than he’s ever seen her as she watch Lila squeal in delight. 

“Ok. Ready!” Laura said. Coming down stairs dressed in jeans boots and a jacket. 

Steve gave Natasha a look. “What? Laura was the investigator at S.H.I.E.L.D. We can definitely use her.”

“So I was looking at the footage.” Laura said messing with the TV.

“Mommy mommy are we going to watch Quake again!” Lila asked excited. 

“Only if you don’t talk ok?” Laura said, smiling at her daughter. 

“Mr. Steve do YOU know Quake?” Lila asked as Wanda lowered her to the ground. 

“No but you Ma is gonna help us find her.” He said causing Lila to start beaming. 

“You gotta introduce me when you find her.” She said hugging his legs as Laura played the tape. She takes her tongue mumbling something about Quake being to Skinny

“It was so awesome!” A young darker skinned girl almost shouted into the mic. “She kept positioning herself between everyone and I don’t even think she realized it!”

“She wouldn’t have had to if you had some self preservation.” Her mop haired friends deadpanned. 

“Shut up Bruno.” She said before Laura started rewinding the tape. 

“You recognize these moves?” Laura asked when she started her acrobatics. 

“Baby Bird.” Natasha said. 

“You know she hates it when you call her that.” Clint said, handing Steve a cup of coffee. 

“Who?”

“Our friend Bobbi.” Clint said. “She should’ve been on the Avengers but who knows what happened.”

“So we call...” Steve said and by their solemn looks he realized something wasn’t good. 

“We haven’t heard from her. Since the Triskelion.” Natasha said. 

“You think she’s...”

“Oh god no!” Natasha said, “I’d have thought you were Hydra before her.”

“Gee thanks.”

“You know what I meant.” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. 

“Ok.” Laura said, using her Mom voice to break up the bickering before Getting to work. “I’ll take Captain Rogers with me to Susan’s house. Bobbi has all posters of him on her wall. She’ll recognize him.”

“Great another fan.” Steve said rolling his eyes. 

“More of Erskine. Closest I’ve ever seen to replicating his serum.” Natasha said. When Steve started fuming. “Relax she destroyed all the research when she realized how lose she got.”

“Why?” Steve said. 

“We can talk about I on the plane!” Laura said. “We gotta find her. Look at who her boyfriend was identified as.”

They looked at the screen and saw Lincoln Campbell being helped up. A few months ago the ATCU came to the Avengers for help looking for Dr. Campbell but Steve honestly didn’t trust them. They seemed like a more militant version of SHIELD and he knew something wasn’t right. The declined the request as nicely as they could afford to. He was plastered over the news the next day. 

“Uh oh.” Natasha said. 

“Yeah.” Laura said. “If this kid is Coulson’s there’s no way we’re not getting her somewhere safe. Not many places will be safe for her.”

“I mean she was trained by Bobbi and her mother. She can obviously take care of herself.” Clint said. 

“Either way we should check that ourselves.” Wanda said, piping up. Most of them had forgotten the girl was there. 

“Ok.” Laura said. “While Cap And I are doing our job, Nat you need to go find Mama May.”

“Which one. There’s two now.” Natasha said joking. 

“She really doesn’t look old enough to have a child my age.” Wanda said looking at the file Clint handed her. 

“That’s definitely May.” Natasha said, pulling out her vibrating phone. “doesn’t look a day over thirty.”

Natasha looked at the caller before smiling and answering. “Hi Sharon.” She answered smiling as Steve blushed like he always did when Sharon’s name was mentioned. Suddenly Nat’s face fell and she paled. 

“We’ve gotta go. Now!”

“Natasha what’s wrong.” 

“Good news, found Bobbi. Bad news... we gotta go to Russia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man you guys are in for a ride. Also expect to see more from Voyager aka Valerie Vector. Whether it be a heroic or villainous addition you’ll just have to wait and see!!!


End file.
